thelionkingfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Будь свободным, гордым
Будь свободным, гордым '(англ.''Stand Up, Stand Out) - песня из 21-го эпизода 1-го сезона мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Русский текст '''Банга: Хорошо быть необычным, Об этом знаю я отлично. И каждый тоже должен знать: Такого как Оно нужно поискать! Оно (речь): Банга, это нисколько не утешает. Банга: Жираф среди зебр просто великан, Лось в стае птиц сразу виден нам. Голова - это талисман, Это так, подумай сам! Оно (речь): А как насчёт хищников? Банга: Будь свободным, гордым, Знаешь, просто будь собой! Счастье, радость - Они теперь навсегда с тобой. Ты не странный, ты просто блеск! Оригинальность подарит успех. А причиной тому - голова: Похожа на камешек с клювом она! Оно (вздыхает): Правда? Банга, Фули, Бешти: Будь свободным, гордым, Банга: Знаешь, просто будь собой! Банга, Фули, Бешти: Счастье, радость - Банга: Теперь они навсегда с тобой. Банга, Фули, Бешти: Теперь они навсегда с тобой! Банга: Знают все, мой дядя Пумба, Иногда он воздух портит. Он грохочет: "бадабум-бах"! Он мощью вулканы превосходит! Банга, Фули, Бешти: Будь свободным, гордым, Банга: Знаешь, просто будь собой! Банга, Фули, Бешти: Счастье, радость - Банга: Они теперь навсегда с тобой. Банга, Фули, Бешти: Будь же гордым, Банга: Знаешь, просто будь собой! Банга, Фули, Бешти: Счастье, радость - Банга: Они теперь навсегда с тобой. Банга, Фули, Бешти: Счастье, радость, Банга: Они теперь навсегда с тобой! Банга, Фули, Бешти: Будь же гордым, Банга: Знаешь, просто будь собой! Слова в оригинале Bunga: Fitting in is overratedI'd rather be appreciated What better way to shout, "You're here!" Than have a head like a hippo rear? Ono: (spoken) Bunga, that doesn't make me feel better! Bunga: Giraffes stand out in the zebra herd Elk can't hide in a flock of birds With that head, you can't hide from view Then again, who'd want to? Ono: (spoken)Well, there's predators, for one! Bunga: You gotta stand up! Stand out! Let the Pride Lands hear you shout Be proud! Be free! To be the way that you wanna be If weird is better, you're the best Totally stand out from the rest Lucky you, your head's unique Looks like the rock that grew a beak Ono: (spoken)Ugh, it does? Bunga: You gotta Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: Stand up! Stand out! Bunga: Let the Pride Lands hear you shout Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli:'''Be proud! Be free! '''Bunga: To be the way that you wanna be Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: To be the way that you wanna be Bunga: Don't forget my Uncle Pumbaa Folks all know him when he passes' Cause his toots go badda-boom-bah! You gotta respect those massive gases! Ooh! You gotta Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: Stand up! Stand out! Bunga: Let the Pride Lands hear you shout Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: Be proud! Be free! Bunga: To be the way that you wanna be Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: Stand up! Stand out! Bunga: Let the Pride Lands hear you shout Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: Be proud! Be free! Bunga: To be the way that you wanna be Beshte and Fuli: Stand up! Stand out! Bunga: To be the way that you wanna be Beshte and Fuli: Stand up! Stand out! Bunga: Let the Pride Lands hear you shout! Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва» Категория:Хранитель Лев Категория:Мультфильм